It's Where You Least Expect It (The Danger)
by DawnieWrites
Summary: Sam and Dean come to Beacon Hills to hunt down the local werewolf pack. However, soon they discover that werewolves are not the biggest problem they are going to have. One little human can be more dangerous than all monsters together when it comes to protecting the ones he cares about.


**A/N:** Based off of this post: kedreeva tumblr com/post/59625001425 (put periods between kedreeva&tumblr and tumblr&com)

So this is post season 3 for Teen Wolf (sans Derek losing his Alpha-ness, Scott gaining his, and the deaths of Boyd and Erica because I love them, okay?)

Also posted on Tumblr: dawniewrites tumblr com/post/59752295125 (put periods between dawniewrites&tumblr and tumblr&com)

And on Ao3: archiveofourown org/works/947471 (put a period between archiveofourown&org)

..

.

* * *

.

..

Stiles is research guy, it's one of the things he's best at. It's mostly because of his natural curiosity, but the ADHD and the Adderall don't hurt. When Scott first got bit he buried himself in research, reading anything and everything he could find that even mentioned the words 'werewolf' or 'lycanthropy'. He found websites and blogs and forums and Wikipedia pages and book reviews and recommendations. He read all of it. Which is why when he shows up at the police station after lacrosse practice and sees a pitch black classic Impala in the parking lot, he gets a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and a niggle of recognition in the back of his mind.

He walks right past the front desk, ignoring Rita's shout of 'he's in a meeting!' and barges into his dad's office; there are two men sitting across from his dad at his desk. All three of them look up when he enters the room.

"Dinner!" he announces, holding up a lunch box and a thermos. "No burgers and curly fries tonight, I have spies everywhere."

"Stiles," his dad groans as he sets both objects down on the desk in front of him.

"What?"

"I'm kind of in a meeting here kid."

"And I have study group with Lydia, so here's dinner."

"Lydia Martin?" the blonde man interjects, "the girl who found all of the dead bodies?"

"Mayyyy…be," Stiles deflects, "look, I'm gonna be late if I don't get going and Lydia Martin rule number three: tardiness is not acceptable and I already had to call and reschedule once because practice ran late since coach is evil, so eat dinner – all of it, even the green stuff, Rita has instructions to tell me if you don't – and I'll see you tomorrow before school!" And then he's out the door, ducking out of sight of the frosted glass to take a breath as his father explains away his behavior as a product of his ADHD before he walks away, heading to Lydia's to meet her and Scott and Allison.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Lydia snaps as soon as she opens the door. "Never mind, get in here; Allison has news."

"What kind of news?"

"Potentially bad news," the brunette answers from her spot on the couch in the living room. "There are hunters in town."

"Let me guess: a blonde and a brunette, drive a muscle car that is more than likely overcompensating for something?"

"I…yes. How did you-?"

"They were talking to my dad when I dropped off his dinner, wearing bad suits and I'm assuming carrying fake ID's."

"Wait a minute, you saw them?"

"Yea."

"Dude, they went to the hospital, they talked to my mom!" Scott shouts. "They showed up yesterday waving around FBI badges and asking all sorts of questions about Isaac's dad and the Kanima attacks and all of those people that Ms. Blake killed!"

"Well what did she say?"

"That they'd have to take any inquiries to the Sheriff's office."

"Which explains why they were talking to your dad Stiles," Lydia reasons, "Allison, you said that they showed up yesterday?"

"They showed up at the house just as I was leaving for school. They were gone when I got home, but my dad told me that they were here to look into all of the weird things that have been happening around here."

"And?"

"He told them to leave, that he has it handled. He doubts they're going to listen though."

"Has anyone talked to Derek about any of this?" Stiles asks.

"He and the rest of the pack are supposed to be meeting us here," Scott replies.

"So what else do we know about these guys?"

"Besides their names? Not a whole lot. From what my dad told me, their dad used to be one of the best, but since he died on a hunt they usually work alone."

"And?"

"That's about it. My dad wouldn't tell me anything else. All he said was 'stay away from the Winchesters'."

"Wait a minute, wait; did you just say 'Winchester'?" Stiles blurts out.

"Yea, Sam and Dean Winchester; those are their names."

"You're joking, right? Please tell me that you're joking."

"Stiles, what is it?"

"This is bad. This is majorly bad. On so many levels."

"Stiles?"

"Call Derek. Tell him we're going to my house."

"Why would we go to your house?" Lydia inquires, grabbing her purse off of the hook by the door as they follow Stiles outside.

"Because I have research there. Important research. Useful research."

* * *

Derek, Isaac, and Cora are already in Stiles' room when the four of them get to his house. Stiles walks right past the, tossing his schoolbag onto his bed before tearing through the stacks of books and binders in his closet.

"What the hell is wrong with Stiles?" Derek demands.

"No clue. We were talking about the new hunters in town when he started freaking out," Scott answers.

"Not hunters!" Stiles calls, voice muffled from inside his closet.

"Excuse me?"

"They're not hunters," he repeats, emerging from the closet with a small stack of books; he drops them on his bed, picking one up and holding it out to show them the title: 'Supernatural' by author Carver Edlund. "They're killers."

"And you're saying this based off of a fictional book written for science fiction geeks?" Cora snarks.

"I found the books on a research kick after Scott was bitten by Peter. I then found multiple sources confirming that over half of the books are based off of real events."

"How much is more than half?" Lydia wonders, picking up another one of the books off of the bed.

"At least ninety percent; you name it, they've killed it. Including," he turns around, searching through the books until he finds the one he's looking for, "a few newly-turned werewolves."

"But they're hunters; they probably had a reason, right?" Allison insists, "They had to have been protecting people."

"These guys aren't like you and your dad, Allison. They have no code. They're literally mass murderers. Shoot first, ask later. You could be vegan wolf for all they care and they'd still put a silver wolfsbane-laced bullet through your chest. Where are Boyd and Erica? Why aren't they here for this?"

"They're on their way," Cora informs him. "Boyd had work."

"Doesn't take that long to get to my house from the ice rink; guys, I'm not kidding, the Winchesters are dangerous."

"So we'll find them," Derek decides.

"Find who?"

"Boyd and Erica."

"And take them where? If they so much as suspect that any of you are werewolves they'll go after you no questions asked."

"We'll lay low until they leave town." Stiles opens his mouth to respond again but Lydia lays a hand on his shoulder and he promptly shuts it again, settling for a glare.

"Just be careful."

* * *

Stiles is still awake when Boyd and Derek show up at his house in the middle of the night, both of them bleeding from several bullet holes. He doesn't take the time to yell at them or say 'I told you so', he just helps them both into the kitchen, locks and bolts the front and back doors, and sprints upstairs to his room to grab the emergency werewolf first-aid kit that Deaton had helped him put together.

"Wolfsbane?"

"Definitely," Derek grits out as Stiles pulls a vial of the plant out of the box and empties it onto the table. He lights it up and hands some of the ash to each of them. He waits until they've applied it to their wounds before he starts in with the endless questions.

"What the hell happened?"

"They cornered us," Boyd answers, "me and Erica."

"So where is she?"

"They took her somewhere, I don't know. If Derek and Scott hadn't shown up-"

"Scott? Scott was with you?!"

"They didn't see him. He got away clean," Derek assures him.

"You say that now, but what are we going to do if they decide to go after him anyway?"

"They won't." Stiles glares at him.

"They went after Erica."

* * *

Allison isn't sure what it is that wakes her up, but she finds herself taking the stairs as quietly as she can into the living room, where she can hear voices arguing in the dining room. One of them she recognizes as her father, the other two are unfamiliar to her.

"…you're not going to help us out at all?" a man is asking.

"I've told you before: I don't kill the innocent," he father states. She hears the familiar creak of him standing from his chair and his feet moving around the kitchen.

"There is no such thing as innocent when it comes to these things," the man snaps, "they're all monsters!"

"They're children!" her father shouts.

"Come on Dean," the third voice placates. "Let's just finish what we came here to do and get out of Mr. Argent's way." Allison plasters herself against the wall until she hears the front door open and close and she releases a breath she hadn't even realize she had been holding.

"Allison," her dad calls, "how much did you hear?"

"Enough," she replies, stepping out into his view. "Are Scott and the others in trouble?"

* * *

Stiles is mostly angry and a little worried. He doesn't get scared until Boyd doesn't show up for lacrosse practice after school. He meets Scott's eyes and the other boy touches Isaac's arm to get his attention; the three of them hang back in the locker room after practice and Scott is the first to speak.

"Allison told me the Winchester's were at her house again last night," he explains, "they were trying to get her dad to help them with something that they're working on. Her dad told them he doesn't kill innocents and they left."

"You think they're going after the pack?" Isaac asks.

"I know they are," Stiles announces. "Derek and Boyd showed up at my house last night after your little run-in with the Brothers Death. Erica was missing, and now Boyd doesn't show up for practice? I'm telling you this doesn't bode well guys."

"So what do we do?"

"What can we do?"

* * *

They don't do anything. There's nothing they can do until Melissa calls Scott in the middle of lunch one day to tell him that both Erica and Boyd just showed up at the ER in critical condition, and that they aren't healing. Scott, Isaac, Cora, and Stiles all pile into Stiles' jeep and break a few traffic laws on the way to the hospital, but they manage to get to them before any doctors attempt to operate. Stiles injects a liquid wolfsbane cure Deaton helped him mix up into their IVs and the four of them sit around waiting until Cora notices Erica stirring.

"The burns are starting to heal," she observes, pointing to the electrical burns on the blonde's wrists. Stiles' fists clench in his lap and he frowns.

"Fucking hunters," Erica breathes when she finally opens her eyes, "tied us up with electric wire; kept asking who our Alpha was."

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Cora questions immediately.

"You take me for a narc?" They all accept that as a 'no'; Stiles leaves the hospital first. He has business that needs taking care of.

* * *

The sheriff's son is standing in the warehouse when Sam and Dean walk in. He's wearing jeans, sneakers, and a red hoodie over an obscure concert t-shirt, his hands hidden in the pockets of the hoodie.

"You send us that note?" Dean asks

"Yea," the boy responds. "I did." He looks up at them then and the door slams shut and locks behind them. "I thought Mr. Argent told you to skip town."

"We have business to take care of in the area," Dean answers.

"No. You really don't." The boy removes a hand from his pocket and leaves a trail of what looks like ash on the ground, completing a circle around both brothers that they hadn't even realized was there. Sam tries to step out of it and immediately finds himself bouncing backwards.

"What the hell is that?" he breathes.

"Mountain ash," the boy answers, "usually only works on supernaturals, but you mix it with the right herbs and plants and you get something that's pretty useful for pinning down normal people as well." He lifts another handful and blows on it, drawing a line separating the brothers from one another.

"Witch," Dean spits.

"Not quite, but close," the boy smiles smiles. "Lemme guess, you wanna murder me now too?" He asks angrily, pulling a jar full of liquid out of the backpack at his feet and unscrewing the lid, dipping a finger in the substance and stepping forward, using his finger to trace runes outside of Dean's side of the circle.

"What are you doing?"

"Sending you back to hell for hurting my friends," the boy explains lightly, not stopping in his drawing even as Sam's breath catches in his throat.

"That's not possible."

"Wanna bet?" He finishes the final rune and the ash surrounding Dean lights up bright red before being replaced with fire. Sam barely hears his brother's shout before he's gone, disappeared into thin air. "Where shall I send you? Back to Lucifer's pit maybe?" the boy muses aloud, beginning to trace more runes on the outside of the circle trapping Sam.

"Stiles!" a voice shouts. The boy's head snaps up to find one of the locals, Derek, Sam thinks his he remembers from the files.

"Not now," the boy – Stiles – responds, annoyance in his voice. "I'm almost finished."

"Stiles stop!" Stiles ignores the older man, finger dipping into the jar one last time to trace the final rune. His head lifts and he meets Sam's eyes just before the ash surrounding him bursts into flames as it did before and Stiles finds himself tackled to the ground as Sam disappears as well.

"What did you do?" Scott asks, and Stiles can hear the horror in his voice. Stiles catches Derek's eyes over Scott's shoulder, the rest of the wolves standing behind him with Lydia and Allison, before he opens his mouth to answer, calm and confident.

"I protected the pack."


End file.
